Future Past
by Crystallisin
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita yang terjadi namun belumlah terjadi. Tidak pandai menggunakan summary T.T


Halo para senpai sekalian, izinkan newbie ini untuk meramaikan fandom ini ya,,, segala kritik maupun saran dipersilahkan.

Dan sebagai tambahan fic ini terjadi karena dulu pernah memimpikan hal ini *alasan aneh*

Selamat menikmati...

Mohon maaf jika bersalahan dan masih tidak jelas...

* * *

Bleach = Tite Kubo

.

.

.

* * *

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan pada hari itu. Semua membisu, terdiam dan sibuk memindahkan sebuah mayat wanita yang tergeletak dimobil abu-abu miliknya. Ekspresi yang dipancarkan olehnya menyiratkan ketenangan mendalam, khas orang meninggal dalam tidur. Semua merajut menjadi sebuah skenario dan berawal pada pukul 05.30 pagi tadi.

.

.

.

'Ichigo, arigatou'

Kalimat itu masih menghantuiku, mengelitik rasa penasaranku.

Kenapa rautnya sesedih itu.

Mengapa ia tersenyum dengan ekspresi seperti itu?

.

.

Mimpi itu lagi...

Tak terasa kenangan itu kembali merasuki diriku. Menyisakan teka-teki yang selama ini kucoba untuk menguburkannya kebagian terdalam hatiku. Apakah aku masih belum bisa untuk melupakannya?

Kenapa kau bersedih?

Tidakkah kau berniat membagikan sedikit penderitaanmu kepadaku?

Hei, -

.

.

'Maaf, Ichigo...'

"Eh, Shi-"

Kutoleh kebelakang, tempat suara itu berasal.

Kosong...

Tak ada seorang pun saat ini, dikamarku.

Ya, hanya aku seorang...

Halusinasikah diriku?

.

.

Aku kembali berbaring dan menatap langit-langit ruang yang dipenuhi aroma obat-obatan. Tempat diriku dirawat, rumah sakit. Bayangan gelap masih terlukis dibalik gorden keungguan itu. Masih gelapkah?

Pukul 04.45

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar. Menghirup udara segar dipagi ini pun tidak buruk juga. Setidaknya itu yang terpikirkan. Sambil berjalan keluar menyelusuri lorong yang dingin dan tersemat puluhan pintu berjajaran disamping, aku melihat tiap-tiap nomornya. Mencoba mengingat tiap-tiap angka tersebut kalau seandainya aku tersesat dirumah sakit ini. Ya, Lascada Hospital. Demikian tempat aku dirawat setelah kecelakaan itu menimpaku. Setelah melalui beberapa koridor dan para petugas yang masih terjaga, sampailah aku ditempat yang kucari.

Kini tepat dihadapanku sebuah teras kosong tanpa penyangga disekitarnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan perpohonan rindang diseberangnya. Hanya ada beberapa bunga disekitar teras tersebut. Hampir benar-benar kosong seandainya tidak ada bunga itu sebagai penghias. Aku berjalan hingga keujung. Sebuah jalan melintang tepat didepanku. Hanya sesekali kendaraan berlalu lalang dan terkadang sebuah mobil ambulance dengan sirinenya yang memekakkan telinga itu ikut meramaikan jalanan yang bagaikan mengheningkan cipta tersebut. Aku menikmati setiap keheningan disana. Setiap semilir angin yang bertiup selalu menyejukkan hatiku. Tampaknya mengunjungi tempat ini adalah sebuah keputusan tepat. Melihat proses perubahan langit yang kelabu itu menuju merah-kemerahan semakin melayangkan lamunanku hingga tanpa kusadari...

"Tidak bisa tidur?" sebuah suara lembut dibelakangku menyapa. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan tampaklah seorang wanita tersenyum. Usianya seumuran denganku dan sepertinya dia juga pasien dirumah sakit ini. Parasnya cukup cantik dan entah mengapa sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal selama ini. Namun aku tidak mengetahuinya siapa. Saat kucoba untuk menggali ingatanku lebih dalam, seketika itu juga rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang. Inikah efek dari kecelakaan tersebut? Yah, rasanya aku perlu menanyakan hal tersebut nanti kepada dokter.

Sambil mengiyakan atas pertanyaanya, ia berjalan dan duduk disebelahku. Rambut putihnya berhembus mengikuti arah angin bertiup membuatku semakin terkenang dengan sebuah momen yang serupa saat ini. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan siapa. Aku memutuskan untuk ikut duduk juga disampingnya dan semakin membuatku yakin bahwa aku pernah melihat dan melakukan apa yang saat ini terjadi.

Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua. Tak seorang pun memulai pembicaraan duluan. Semua tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Untuk sesaat kami benar-benar menikmati keheningan tersebut. Hanya suara desiran angin menghiasi halaman gersang itu. Bahkan deruan angin ikut mengisi kekosongan tersebut. Meskipun sesekali mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi berlalu-lalang, tidak seorangpun berniat untuk mengomentari ataupun membuka pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Tiba-tiba ia menanyai memecah keheningan yang semula menyelimuti kami berdua. Aku hanya menjawab seadanya dan kembali membalikkan kalimat tersebut. Ia hanya tersenyum dan kembali memandang langit.

'Dia benar-benar mirip dengan seseorang'

Aku mulai menanyainya macam-macam dan anehnya tak satupun pertanyaan mengenai indetitas ataupun asalnya. Saat ini suasana tidaklah sedingin tadi pagi. Ia cukup ramah dan rasanya kami mengobrol tidak pernah kehabisan topik. Ada saja yang kami bahas hingga perlahan tanpa kusadari rasanya ada sebuah ketertarikan terhadap dirinya. Sama seperti yang kurasakan sebelumnya dengan orang sebelum ini. Apakah aku telah jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama?

Tidak, tidak, tidak.

Rasa cintaku pada dirinya masih belum tergantikan sepenuhnya, meskipun alasan ia berpisah denganku terasa aneh dan janggal tetap saja aku masih belum menerimanya. Atau dia menyembunyikan sesuatu?

Entahlah aku tidak mau memikirkannya sekarang ini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti tepat didepan rumah sakit ini. Dihadapan kami. Warnanya abu-abu dan rasanya aku mengenali mobil tersebut. Kami diam sejenak dan memperhatikan siapa pemiliknya. Dari kejauhan tampaklah seorang wanita yang mengemudikan mobil tersebut. Perhatian kami teralih kepadanya. Seorang wanita cantik. Cukup cantik dan sepertinya mirip dengan seseorang juga. Aku rasa sangat mengenalnya juga. Ada berbagai pertanyaan yang terlintas dikepalaku. Salah satunya apa yang ingin dilakukan wanita tersebut dijam segini?

Aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan wanita tersebut. Kondisinya terlihat memprihatinkan. Beberapa kali dia tampak terbatuk-batuk dan berusaha menelepon seseorang. Sesekali aku melirik wanita disampingku. Ia terlihat sedih menatap pemilik mobil tersebut. Aku memakluminya.

Aku kembali melihat wanita pemilik mobil tersebut. Tampaknya ia telah selesai menelpon seseorang. Terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang mulai lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya. Ia seperti menerawang kelangit-langit subuh pagi itu. Ia terus seperti itu, hingga seorang petugas berpakaian putih datang menghampiri. Tampaknya orang itu kesal dan jengkel dengan pemilik mobil tersebut.

"Hei, tolong parkir disana"

Aku mendengarnya. Suara pria itu tegas dan juga keras. Wanita itu hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali menatap kosong. Ia tidak menjawab apapun. Dalam diam, pria itu kembali mengulangi kata-katanya serupa. Wanita tersebut masih diam. Tidak bergeming untuk menjawab ataupun mengiyakan.

Pria itu heran dengan ekspresi wajah wanita itu. Dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil dengan wanita tersebut. Wanita itu kalau dilihat lebih jelas, seperti bukanlah wanita yang sehat. Ia tampak sakit keras dan sekarat? Ia mulai mengetuk dengan keras dan juga cepat. Kami pun sepakat untuk segera beranjak dari sana dan menuju ketempat wanita tersebut berada. Untunglah ada tangga disamping halaman tersebut dan kami bisa segera menuju kesana tanpa harus memutar setelahnya.

Sesekali aku melirik kearah pemilik mobil itu. Ia kembali terbatuk-batuk dan kali ini mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Pria yang melihatnya kaget dan mulai berteriak memanggil siapapun disekelilingnya. Kami pun tiba disana. Beberapa orang yang mendengar teriakan permintaan tolong tersebut mulai mengerubungi mobil itu. Ia kembali terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan darah segar lagi dari mulutnya. Orang-orang disekitarnya pun mulai panik dan memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan wanita itu dan membawanya kerumah sakit. Dengan terpaksa mereka membuka pintu mobil tersebut dan akhirnya terbuka juga. Dan semua telah terlambat...

Wanita itu tergeletak dijok mobilnya dan tidak memiliki tatapan kehidupan lagi. Ia telah pergi untuk selamanya. Meninggalkan semua pada dunia ini. Yang ada dimatanya hanyalah kekosongan dan kematian. Beberapa orang mulai mengangkat mayatnya untuk dibawa kerumah sakit. Sedangkan kami hanya tenggelam didalam pikiran kami masing-masing. Wanita disampingku menitikkan air matanya. Ia terlihat sangat sedih dan terisak sesekali. Aku berusaha menenangkan dia sambil memegang pundaknya yang... dingin?

"Disini kita melihat sebuah kematian. Namun dia tidaklah mati. Ia masih hidup, didalam ingatan kita"

Entah mengapa, aku bisa merangkai kata seindah itu disaat suasana tidaklah seindah dari apa yang kurangkai itu.

Wanita itu mengusapkan air matanya. Ia kembali tersenyum lembut. Dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepadaku. Sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum membalasnya. Kami memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam. Ketempat wanita tersebut dibawa. Sesampai disana, wajah wanita tersebut tidaklah sesedih seperti saat ia meninggal tadi, melainkan telah berubah menjadi ekspresi seseorang yang tertidur dalam damai. Matanya telah tertutup sepenuhnya. Darah yang semula menghiasi pakaiannya masih membekas dan menyisakan sedikit bercak disekitarnya. Ia benar-benar seperti putri tidur untuk selamanya. Kuperhatikan wajahnya sejenak.

'Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya' Aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku. Mencari-cari tentang wanita itu dikepalaku. Dan tidak seperti tadi, rasa sakit untuk mengingat itu beransur hilang.

"Ayo keluar" Wanita disampingku berkata. Kami pun memutuskan untuk keluar. Dalam diam kami hanya sesekali melirik satu sama lainnya. Kadang tatapan kami bertemu dan seketika itu juga ia mengalihkan kearah yang lain. Itu membuatku sedikit bingung. Apakah ia malu?

Hujan mulai turun. Dan seketika itu juga menderas. Suara bergemuruh diangkasa. Sesekali kilatan menyambar. Terlukis dengan indah dilangit yang kelabu. Aku melihatnya sejenak. Kami masih berjalan dalam diam. Ia mulai membuka pembicaraan duluan. Aku meresponnya sebaik mungkin. Berusaha untuk menciptakan suasana hangat ditengah dinginnya hari ini. Kami berbincang hingga tiba dipenghujung lorong. Akhirnya kami pun berpisah disana.

"Terimakasih"

Ia pergi kearah lorong yang berlawanan denganku. Untuk sesaat aku menatap punggungnya yang semakin hilang ditelan kegelapan. Cuaca hari itu benar-benar gelap. Lampu telah padam saat kilatan tadi menyambar sehingga untuk jalan pun kami hanya mengandalkan cahaya yang masuk dari luar.

Aku pun beranjak dari sana. Sambil memikirkan kejadian-kejadian tadi, tanpa sadar pun aku tiba dikamarku.

'Aku lupa menanyai namanya' Ya, tidak satupun dari kami yang bertanya hal tersebut, khususnya asal muasal kami darimana. Bukan hanya saja, tidak ada kesempatan. Aku mulai mengecek handphone yang sedari tergeletak dimeja.

Sebuah panggilan tidak terjawab dan sebuah pesan suara. Aku mendengarnya...

Dan seketika itu juga aku terperanjat takut menjalar ketubuhku. Semua menjadi jelas. Semuanya. Bersamaan dengan kilatan menyambar dengan keras dan bergemuruh. Terlintas bayangan yang menatapku dengan lembut. Hanya sepintas namun dapat kutangkap sekilas wajahnya, orang yang kutemui tadi pagi.

.

.

.

The End...

* * *

.

.

.

mohon direview ya para senpai sekalian termasuk kekurangan dalam penulisan dan lainnya,,,


End file.
